Tyne Daly
Filmographie *1963 : Hôpital central ("General Hospital") (série télévisée) : Caroline Beale (1968) *1969 : John and Mary : Hilary *1969 : CBS Playhouse: Sadbird (TV) : Sarah *1970 : Angel Unchained : Merilee *1971 : In Search of America (TV) : Anne *1971 : Les Hurlements de la forêt (A Howling in the Woods) (TV) : Sally Bixton *1972 : Heat of Anger (TV) : Jean Carson *1972 : Mission impossible (série télévisée) - Saison 6, épisode 12 (Gaz) : Saretta Lane *1972 : Play It As It Lays : Journalist *1973 : The Adulteress : Inez Steiner *1973 : The Man Who Could Talk to Kids (TV) : Susie Datweiler *1973 : Les Rues de San Francisco (série télévisée) - Saison 2, épisode 15 (Commitment) : Ms. Carlino *1974 : Larry (TV) : Nancy Hockworth *1975 : The Law (feuilleton TV) : Lucy *1976 : The Entertainer (TV) : Jean *1976 : L'inspecteur ne renonce jamais (The Enforcer) : Insp. Kate Moore *1977 : Intimate Strangers (TV) : Karen Renshaw *1977 : La Folle cavale (Speedtrap) d'Earl Bellamy : Niffty Nolan *1977 : Un espion de trop (Telefon) : Dorothy Putterman *1979 : Better Late Than Never (TV) : Ms. Davis *1980 : The Women's Room (TV) : Adele *1981 : The Great Gilly Hopkins (TV) : Catherine Ellis *1981 : A Matter of Life and Death (TV) : Donna *1981 : Cagney et Lacey (TV) : Det. Mary Beth Lacey *1982 : Chicanos story (Zoot Suit), de Luis Valdez : Alice Bloomfield *1982 : Magnum saison 2 épisode 13/22 : Kate Sullivan *1982 : Your Place... or Mine (TV) : Karen *1982 : Cagney et Lacey (série télévisée) : Det. Mary Beth Lacey (1982-1988) *1985 : Vol d'enfer (The Aviator) : Evelyn Stiller *1985 : Movers and Shakers : Nancy Derman *1987 : Kids Like These (TV) : Joanna Goodman *1989 : Stuck with Each Other (TV) : Sylvia Cass *1991 : The Last to Go de John Erman (téléfilm) : Mary Ellen *1991 : Face of a Stranger (TV) : Dollie Madison *1992 : Columbo (A Bird in the Hand) (saison 11, épisode 3 : Un seul suffira) (TV) : Dolores *1992 : Dans le concert public télévisé retransmis du Barbacan Center à Londres : "On the town" dirigé par Michael Tilson Thomas avec Betty Comden et Adolph Green comme récitants. Elle y joue le rôle de Hildy. *1993 : Scattered Dreams (TV) : Kathryn Messenger *1993 : Dans le concert télévisé retransmis de Carnégie-hall : "On the town" dirigé par Michael Tilson Thomas avec Betty Comden et Adolph Green comme récitants. Elle y joue le rôle de Hildy. *1994 : Analyse d'un meurtre (The Forget-Me-Not Murders) (TV) : Dr Beverly Archer *1994 : Christy (TV) : Alice Henderson *1994 : Une nounou d'enfer : Mona *1994 : Columbo change de peau (Columbo: Undercover) (TV) : Dorothea McNally *1994 : Cagney et Lacey - Les retrouvailles (Cagney & Lacey: The Return) (TV) : Mary Beth Lacey *1995 : Cagney & Lacey: Together Again (TV) : Mary Beth Lacey *1995 : Cagney & Lacey: The View Through the Glass Ceiling (TV) : Mary Beth Lacey *1995 : Bye Bye Birdie (TV) : Mae Peterson *1996 : Cagney & Lacey: Convictions (Cagney & Lacey: True Convictions) (TV) : Mary Beth Lacey *1997 : The Perfect Mother (TV) : Elanie Podaras *1997 : The Lay of the Land : Dr Guttmacher *1997 : Provocante (Tricks) (TV) : Sarah *1998 : Vig (vidéo) : Ellen *1999 : The Autumn Heart : Ann *1999 : Secrets partagés (Three Secrets) (TV) : Shelley *1999 : Execution of Justice (TV) : Goldie Judge *1999 : Meurtres très ordonnés (Absence of the Good) (TV) : Dr Marcia Lyons *2000 : The Simian Line : Arnita *2000 : A Piece of Eden : Tante Aurelia *2001 : La Robe de mariée (The Wedding Dress) (TV) : Joan Delano *2003 : L'amour en cadeau (TV) : Anne Cunningham *2008 : Grey's Anatomy : Carolyn Shepherd *2010 : Burn Notice (série télévisée) : (Saison 3 - Épisode 10) Tina *2016 : Looking (The movie) Liens externes Wikipedia en:Tyne Daly Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy